gforceseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The first season of G-Force. The season consisted of 15 episodes. Synopsis Over 60 years after a disastrous incident that took place in Tokyo, Japan in 1954, the world's governments have been stripped of their nuclear and radioactive weapons and the United Nations was reformed into the Earth Union, a coalition of all the world's nations, held in place by the Global Defense Force enforcing their legislature. The G.D.F. was made up of specialized technicians, soldiers and leaders trained to defend the world and protect its interests. Using newly discovered subatomic particles of unknown origin, the G.D.F. put its soldiers through specialized therapy to increase their body mass and strength. Among their ranks are Ken Sakimori, an elite soldier, and Felicity Kato, a skilled pilot. The G.D.F.'s commander, Nicholas Frye, is secretly collaborating with the CEO of their weapons contractor, James Buck, to create a nuclear deterrent despite the ban on nuclear weapons. While scouting the Ogasawara Islands for a suitable test site, the G.D.F. exploration team unknowingly awakens an ancient alpha predator from a prehistoric era, having been irradiated underwater by radiation from the Earth's core. After the monster destroyed half of Tokyo, the G.D.F. attempted to utilize their nuclear deterrent to kill it, which only strengthened the monster and made it more aggressive. Now forced to face its darkest secret, the G.D.F. revealed to its inner council that the 1954 incident was not caused by a mad scientist named Serizawa, but by a giant monster called Gojira, similar to the one that just emerged. Having faced off against this new monster in Tokyo, Ken Sakimori volunteers to be part of a G.D.F. experiment meant to turn a selected member of their ranks into a living weapon meant to kill the new monster, named Godzilla. By exposing Ken to repeated dosages of subatomic particle fluid, the G.D.F. strengthens him to the point where he can properly function at over 90 meters tall. With this newfound ability, Ken goes into battle against Godzilla and succeeds in fighting him off, but leaves him alive to fight another day. After Godzilla's appearance, the spread of his cells brought about the rise of more irradiated monsters, made more aggressive by the G.D.F.'s presence, and Ken becomes the de facto deterrent against them. Disagreeing with Commander Frye regarding his methods of lying to the public about the existence of monsters, Ken temporarily goes rogue and hunts down several kaiju on his own; several aquatic animals mutated by Godzilla's cells . Once he and Frye come to an agreement, he rejoins the G.D.F. and is deployed to hunt down and capture any other monsters found in Japanese territory. While hunting down monsters, Ken is joined by several close allies, including Felicity; Yoichiro Nakayama, one of the R&D department's best and brightest; Erika Shiragami, the COO of Buck Robotics Intelligence; Dr. Ishiro Yamane, the G.D.F.'s best paleontologist; Dr. Genshiro Shiragami, Erika's father and a brilliant biochemist; and later, Miki Odaka, a skilled psychic. Ken and his team encounter Dr. Hirotoshi Isayama, a crazed old man who actively releases three ancient monsters of Yamato legend; Baragon, Manda and Varan, believing that they will kill Godzilla. Using weapons developed by Yoichiro, Ken manages to take down the monsters and take them into captivity. Ken also encountered benevolent monsters; such as the ancient pteranodon Rodan, who helped the G.D.F. wipe out a swarm of prehistoric insects; and the giant butterfly Mothra, worshipped as a cult deity and managing to successfully ward off its other half, Battra, from destroying Tokyo. Cast Main cast *Ken Sakimori * Felicity Kato * Nicholas Frye * James Buck * Erika Shiragami * Yoichiro Nakayama Recurring cast *Ishiro Yamane * Miki Odaka * Lora * Moll * Nataro Daigo * Admiral Gyozen * Akiro Makino * Genshiro Shiragami * Jun Otonashi * Hirotoshi Isayama * Shinichi Chujo * Haruo Kawamura * Sergeant Adams * Private Douglas Gordon * Captain Raaff * Sergeant Tsunesan * Airman Suteyan * Sergeant Kobayashi * Airman Evans * Zen Fukuda * Yoshito Chujo * Michi * Daisuke Serizawa (flashbacks) * Hideo Ogata (flashbacks) * Emiko Yamane (flashbacks) * Kyohei Yamane (flashbacks) * Dr. Harada (flashbacks) Kaiju * Godzilla * The Fighter * Gezora * Ganimes * Kamoebas * Gorosaurus * King Kong * Baragon * Manda * Varan * Mothra * Battra * Meganuron * Rodan * Anguirus Episodes